Airi Sakura/Relationships
Class 1-D Kiyotaka Ayanokōji They are classmates, but they don't take notice of each other until Episode 4 where Kiyotaka is told by Suzune that she was the only person who was reluctant to help Kikyō Kushida out. They officially meet when Kiyotaka and Kushida go to talk to her for help, but she doesn't want to get involved and runs off but breaks her camera. In Episode 5, she requests that he and Kushida accompany her to get it fixed though he did ask her why he had to come before realizing her shy personality was something the flirty and pushy store clerk took advantage of. He helps her by telling the clerk to send him the notice for the camera as she looks at Kiyotaka blushing, in shock, she later thanks him for his actions. Afterwards while Kushida was away, she asks him what she should do about Sudō as he told her that it was up to her. He then asks why she wanted advice from him as she replied it was because his eyes weren't "scary" as he was confused by the explanation and told her that decision the she makes shouldn't have to burden herself. She blushes at his words and gazes at him for a good while but becomes flustered when Kushida returns. Because of his words, she decides to help him in his case to save Sudō from expulsion and goes to the hearing. After the hearing, she apologizes for not working up the courage to help out sooner, but he tells her not to worry. When Manabu hints that one side could lying in the case, Sakura gets intimidated for a while but Kiyotaka quickly intervenes by saying he believes Sakura's word, to her relief. She seemed worried about him after Manabu tried to attack him though he avoided it. A day later, she is seen looking at Kiyotaka's desk before he appears surprising her. He talks with her and tells her to be at ease since she was a big help and tells her if she ever needs him, he'll be there. She then blushes, deeply touched, and smiles before trying to ask him something though he had to leave for something promising to hear it later. When she is being followed by a crazed stalker, she quickly made an urgent call to Kiyotaka, he seemed confused by the sound in her voice before her phone was knocked away. As she was attacked, Sakura reflected on Kiyotaka's promise to help her any time and tried to call him again but to no avail. When the store clerk (who previously made advances on her) attempted to force himself on her, Kiyotaka came to her aid by catching the man in the act and threatening him with incriminating evidence before he was skillfully ambushed by Ichinose with the help of the police. After the man is taken away by Ichinose and the police, Kiyotaka expressed relief that they exchanged contact information which allowed him to find her quicker. She apologized for dragging him into the mess but he comforted her by saying the incident was not her fault and tells her to enjoy her status of being an idol. Sakura then announced her intention to stop hiding her secret and apologizes to him and took off her glasses to fully embrace her status. Kiyotaka offered her advice in the future for any burden she may face, before helping her up as she looked at him in surprise and took his hand. On her feet Sakura faced him, she blushed and remarked on the look he gave her stating that she has never seen him make such face, as he was confused by her words though she shrugged it off with a smile. It is most likely at this point that Sakura developed romantic feelings for Kiyotaka due to their talks and his recent actions in saving her in her time of need. It appears that while Kiyotaka is unaware of her romantic affections for him, he considers her as a very sweet girl due to their close interactions and always helps her out, in most cases all the time, and enjoys keeping her around with him. Her romantic feelings for him and their moments, where also shown in the light novel quite a lot as well. During summer break, she accepted his invitation to come to the pool outing. When Kushida questioned her reason for being at the pool, she nervously stated it was Kiyotaka who invited her to the outing which earned her some teasing from Honami Ichinose as she tried to cover it up with an excuse. When most of the students started splashing each other, she did the same to him but was seen nervous, slightly blushing after he looked at her causing her to apologize and sink in the pool in embarrassment. On the school cruise, she tries practicing to confess her feelings to Kiyotaka and was seen blushing as she struggled with her words as a result before Kiyotaka appears surprising her. After confirming he didn't hear her, she was relieved and instead asks Kiyotaka if he could help her in socializing with their class since she still has problems properly talking with them. He agrees as she becomes elated at this, grabbing his hand out of gratitude, this ceases when Kushida appears and Sakura quickly excuses herself. During the survival test, she is paired up with Kiyotaka in a group and travels through the forest with him. When they discover a spot, Kiyotaka has to hide her and cover her mouth after she tries to move ahead after Kōhei Katsuragi appears. While being held tightly by him, Sakura was shown heavily blushing full red before the coast was clear, as Kiyotaka released her. He apologized for his action but she was seen still heavily blushing and squirming on the ground to his confusion, nervously mumbling that it was fine. Kiyotaka also asked her to come along with him, to look for branches for starting a campfire, after he initially asked Suzune at first who refused, and Sakura was seen staring at him blushing before and made a sound gesture, sounding happy when he invited her, though Haruki was also seen deciding to tag along with the two of them. Sakura was also shown talking to Kiyotaka as he asked her if she wanted stay in a pair with him, to which she confirmed and apologized for dragging him down in the search, he soon asked her if she was afraid if people started talking to her about them, as she told him that she didn't really care about that, explaining that she was down on the school trip at first due to not having friends but now was glad that she came. She then looked him in an admiring way, stating regrettably that she wanted to have her camera so that she could take a great picture of him, which would hint that she probably thought that he would look good in a picture. At the final day of the survival test, she was helping Kiyotaka cleaning up the campsite, where she asked him how many points that he thought their class were going to get. Kiyotaka then wondered about that and looked at Hirata afterwards. Due to his real thoughts, it is unknown what he really thinks of her though, it appears he doesn't use manipulations on her and its seems that he genuinely cares for her. In the light novels, it is hinted that Sakura is the only person that Kiyotaka downright simply refuses to take advantage of, manipulate or use as a tool on his various grand schemes for the sake of their class showing that he truly does care for her more than others. Further, in the light novel, she forms a very close bond with Kiyotaka, where she is shown to be always by his side. At the same time, Kiyotaka and her mutually refer to each other on first-name basis. Airi was also seen cheered on by Kiyotaka on the sport festival, where Kiyotaka also treated her after the festival was over, causing her to become grateful and joyful. Her romantic feelings for him was shown in the novels as well as she got very jealous after Maya Satō happily clung to his side and remarked on how cool he was in a flirty tone. Later on at the cinema, she overcomes her shyness to clear up her doubts by directly asking him why Maya is acting like that with him. Kiyotaka replied that she's just his partner at the recently finished exam "Paper Shuffle". Airi immediately retorted to Kiyotaka that he could have let go of her hand if he really wanted to, while he reassured her that he won't be repeating such same mistake again. Kikyō Kushida They did not have much interaction until Episode 4 when Sakura was the only person who did not volunteer to help Kushida prove Sudō's innocence. Kushida and Kiyotaka soon go to meet with her but Sakura refuses to get involved and runs off but damages her precious camera in the process. In Episode 5, she invites Kushida and Kiyotaka to help her repair it and apologizes for the trouble she's caused them though Kushida did acknowledge her partial responsibility in the incident. They appeared to get along well but Sakura did not appear to be fully open with Kushida as when she left for a moment, Sakura spoke more openly with Kiyotaka instead stating his eyes didn't seem scary hinting she didn't trust Kushida's personality. She also got flustered when Kushida had returned while she was gazing at Kiyotaka after he gave her words of encouragement. They meet again for summer break, while hanging out at the pool Kikyō remarked it was the first time Sakura hung out with them asking if she liked pools but she replies that she came because Kiyotaka invited her. Sakura's comment caused Kikyō to remark on the several friendships with girls that Kiyotaka has been making. On the school cruise, while talking to Kiyotaka, Kikyō appears which causes Sakura to run off. This meant that she is still wary of her, but to what extent is unknown. Haruki Yamauchi Haruki is one of her classmates while not much interaction has been shown, they appear to get along since they hung at the pool with no problems. Unknown to Sakura, Haruki harbors feelings for her due to both her attractive body and personality which he finds appealing. He even got excited at saying her first name repeatedly and would try to show he was a nice guy by helping out Mio Ibuki. However, Sakura doesn't feel the same way about him due to her romantic feelings directed towards Kiyotaka. In the light novels, he was rejected by her when she began fleeing the scene upon hearing it from him. Due to Haruki confessing to Sakura for the reason why he likes her, it causes herself to be afraid and uneasy of him to the point that she didn't want to be around him anymore after that. As a result, she storms off leaving, both him and Kiyotaka, who was also at the scene. It was during the time when they were there to accompany Sakura according to her request. After his confession to her, Sakura stated to Kiyotaka that she didn't know what to do about it and was too afraid to interact with Haruki to that level of extent. Because of that situation she was left in, Sakura begged Kiyotaka to stay with her as he would make her feel at ease and less afraid. Class 1-B Honami Ichinose There hasn't been much interaction between them, but they met in Episode 6 where Ichinose and Kiyotaka came to Sakura's aid when she was attacked by a crazed stalker. During summer break, they hang out at the pool where Ichinose would tease though in a playful manner a nervous Sakura for her close relationship, and romantic affections for Kiyotaka, much to Sakura's embarrassment, who tried to cover it with an excuse. This little interaction shows they are on good terms. Category:Relationships